History of a Fix-it
by LooneyWriter
Summary: Ever wondered the history of Fix-it Felix Jr? Exactly how he ended with his dad's hammer? What happened to his dad?How he met Ralph, and how they even were friends, but sadly programmed to be enemies. How Calhoun wasn't Felix's first love even?She was close to not even being his wife!Read more to learn more about how this Fix-it came to be.From the very start to where he is today
1. Beautiful Beginnings

_**A/N:** I don't know for sure how many attempts there are out there about Felix's (and Ralph's) past. But here's a full-length story from the beginning to where our favorite game duo stand today. I seem to bond better with Felix, so it's called a **History of a** **Fix-it, **because generally it's Felix's history, but I'll be sure to cover what Ol' StinkBrain is up to ;p I tried to make this as believable and reasonable as I can. I do have a theory as to what will happen and how exactly **Fix-it Felix Jr.** began...but I'll get into that later. Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy this story! I tend to enjoy writing backstory's to my favorite characters, I have to say I put a lot into this one, for once. I would greatly appreciate your reviews, faves, and follows. Please do so! They keep me going and writing!_

_Thanks! :D _

_Of course I don't own Felix, or Litwak, but I do own Felix's mother and father. _

* * *

**Chapter One: Beautiful Beginnings:**

"Hey," greeted a young, beautiful, brunette haired 8-bit woman. She turned to her husband that finally came back from work.

"Hey, sweetheart, I'm sorry, I'm late..." The man slipped off his cap and hung it on the coat hanger. Revealing his light brown short hair. He walked over and took a seat beside the woman.

The woman gave him a loving smile, before placing an affectionate kiss on his forehead. "It's alright, you can't control the gamers." She smiled as she got up and walked over to a baby crib.

The man chuckled. "That's true, Litwak decided to let these brothers stay behind. He wanted to see if the youngest could beat the oldest in whose got the highest score," The man chuckled as he took off his gloves and undid his utility belt which held his beloved hammer. He hung both this items along side the cap, as he went over to catch up with the woman.

"Litwak trying to relive his glory days?" The woman joked. Smiling down at the precious gift owned by both the woman and man.

Tha man chuckled. "You'd think so, he went on saying how: him and his brother would always compete for the highest score in all the arcade games." He mimicked the old man on that last sentence.

The woman almost busted out with laughter, but she was able to calm it down to a giggle. She placed her finger to her lips, telling the man to quiet down. The man came up and wrapped his arms around the woman's waist. Placing his head on top of hers. He kisses the top of it, before he too looks down at the precious bundle of joy.

It was an infant boy, in blue pajamas. Wrapped up like a burrito in his favorite blanket, sleeping away. Drifting off into the sea of dreams.

"He looks so much like you," The woman commented.

The man laid his head on her bare shoulder, to get a closer look at their son. "But when his eyes are open. He has your blue eyes."

The woman smiled, her husband had a point. The rest of the features though, nonetheless came from him. His smile, his nose, and hair...but at least their son had her eyes. The husband was glad of that, for it was her blue eyes that drawn him to her first. Who knows who his son will draw in with his mother's beautiful blue eyes.

The bundle slowly started squirming, trying to release himself from the burrito trap he got himself into. The sight caused the couple to chuckle slightly. Soon the infant's eyes opened and he stared back at his parents.

"There they are," the man softly whispered into his wife's ear. The woman smiled back at him, and then back to the infant. Who now to was smiling, and softly cooing. Using the crib to support himself up from his bed, and leaned against the frame. Waving his arms rapidly, wanting to get out of his once was a heavenly resting place, but now is a prison cell.

The man released his wife from his loving embrace, so she could release their son. She carried him out of his crib and immediately into her arms. There he cradled against his mother's chest. The mother smiled and kissed his forehead. She was so proud of herself and her husband. To be gifted with the most precious, cutest, and most loving baby son. Who knew who he'd become when he got older. The mother hoped their son would only become the great man his father was, that was her biggest dream.

She looked up at her husband, who was smiling lovingly and warmly at her and the infant.

"You two look so cute together," He commented.

The comment made her cheeks start to redden She's been married to this man for over five years, and yet he was still able to make her blush with just the slightest comments.

He chuckled as he propped her chin up with his finger. "Is that honey glow I see in your cheeks?"

She giggled. "I can't say that it isn't.."

The two kissed passionately with their little one in the middle. When they stopped, they couldn't help but notice their son making disgusted faces at the scene. Which made the couple laugh. The mother put the baby down so he could explore the penthouse apartment. The infant quickly scrambled off to his toy chest. Where he got his favorite toys; a cap, a pair of gloves, and a hammer. He also got out some other toys that were supposedly broken, but the infant fixed them; thanks to his cap, gloves, and hammer.

"I hope he grows up to be like you, Felix. There's so little great men out there like you in the arcade. He looks like you, and he's named after you...I hope he becomes like you. Kind, sweet, caring, loving, and..the list can go on and on..."

Her husband smiled at her. "I'm sure, he'll make a fine man when he grows up, Beth. A fine good guy in his destined game.."

"I sure hope so," Beth sighed.

Felix Sr. wrapped his arms back around Beth's waist. He rested his head back on top of Beth's, as he on-looked their son playing.

"I-eh-I-c-c.."

"Felix? Is that Junior?" Beth asked. Even though both parents were just observing their son. Soon they noticed him trying to say something..his first words.

"He's trying to talk! Our baby is trying to talk!" Beth nearly squealed, breaking out of her husband's loving embrace, again, to kneel down before her son to hear him say his first words.

The baby held up the plastic bird house, he just fixed with his fake hammer. He handed the fake bird house to his mother who gladly took it and observed it.

"I-I-I..."

"Y-you can what sweetheart?"

"I c-can..f-f-fix it...I can fix it."

Little did either parent or infant know, that these words would be more than just Junior's first words, but soon one day, it'll be his slogan, for his own game.


	2. The Bad Guy's My Best Friend

_**A/N: Considering this story is about Felix Jr's beginning and earlier years, he's dad will still be around. Meaning, Fix-it Felix Jr, will be called Junior by his parents, but called Felix by his friends. When Beth hollers for her husband, she'll call him Felix. When I'm writing about Felix Jr, through his parents' eyes and such, he will be referred to as Junior. The only time Felix Jr, will be called Felix is only around his friends. Okay? I hope that makes sense, I just wanted to inform y'all so you won't get confused. With this said, I hope you enjoy this second chapter!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Bad Guy's my Best Friend:**

"Dad, can I go outside and play now? The arcade is about to open!"

Felix looked over to his son, and smiled as he slipped on his gloves and cap. "Oh alright, you fixed your bed?"

"Yep."

"Cleaned your room?"

"Yep."

"Cleaned the dishes?"

"Yep."

"Hmm...what else do you need to do..." Felix stroked his chin in a pondering way.

Junior clung to his dad arm, begging, "Oh c'mon Dad! Gene and the others will be waiting! Besides the arcade is opening! Is that a quarter I hear?"

Felix chuckled, ruffling his son's head, making his cap nearly fall off and for his hair to be all ruffled.

"Alright, c'mon get out of here!"

"Alright! Thanks Dad!" With that Junior was out and headed toward the park, which was beyond the player's point of view. No player has seen nothing more than the apartments, and that's it. Little knowing that there's an actual land, or town more or less. With parks, homes, and such. When Junior rushed out to hang with his friends, Felix was right behind him smiling proudly at his son, as he got ready for work.

* * *

_**(A/N: Now, during moments like this, is when Felix Jr, is referred as Felix)** _

"Hey Felix! There you are! What was keeping you?" Gene asked.

"Sorry guys, Dad was holding me up a bit." Felix chuckled nervously.

"Well all that matters is that your here now!" Mary exclaimed.

Felix smiled among his friends. "So, what do you fellas wanna play today?" Felix asked. The girls usually preferred to watch the boys play.

"Hm, the usual.."

"Frisbee?"

The guys nodded.

Felix shrugged. "Alright, I'll go get it real fast."

"But isn't it inside your penthouse?" Gene questioned.

Felix shook his head. "Nope, I hid it in one of these trees holes." Felix ran up to a Pixel Oak Tree and got out the Frisbee. It wasn't long until the boys started playing.

* * *

Little did the friends know they were being watched. It was a boy, the same age as Felix, but most definitely not the same size though, by no chance. The boy had dark chocolate brown hair and light brown eyes. The boy was the child of the game's bad guy. Wreck-it Randall, but sometimes he was known as the Wreck-it Randy. The boy's name was Ralph, Wreck-it Ralph to be exact.

Ralph watched as the kids played. The smiles, the laughter, the pure innocent fun of just throwing the Frisbee. Ralph wanted it all. He wanted to smile, laugh, and have some pure innocent fun. Why couldn't he have that? He was a kid too, no more than Felix and the others were kids.

Something hit Ralph on his bare foot. The sudden hit caught Ralph by surprise. He'll admit he got hit by some paper balls and mud from other kids outside the game, but he was surprised to feel a plastic disk hit him. Ralph picked up the Frisbee and noticed some writing scribbled on the curved edge.

_**Fix-it Felix Jr. **_

Ralph gasped, this was their Frisbee! One of them must've thrown it a bit harder than usual, and sent it flying over here. It was a plain regular red disk, aside from the black writing. Ralph thought that maybe this would give him a chance to play with them!

* * *

"Where'd it go?" Mary asked.

"I don't know," Felix said, laughing slightly under his breath.

"That's some arm you got there, Felix." Gene commented.

"You think so?" Felix asked. "I'll go get it."

"No, it's alright Felix, I can get it," Gene insisted already heading after where the group last saw the Frisbee fly away to.

After a few minutes passed, Gene came holding the Frisbee, running as if he saw a monster. Felix was immediately concerned. "What happened, Gene? Is everything alright?"

Soon after Gene caught his breath, he began to laugh.

"Oh, man. You guys won't believe who I just met!"

Felix's eyes widened. The arcade was open which meant everyone was at their respected game either playing with the players or waiting for one to come along. Let alone, no one could've sneaked in here. If it was another kid, the only ones were him and the others, or were they?

"Who did you meet?" Felix asked.

"I met the bad guy of our game's son!" Gene answered laughing out loud. Felix was still confused, he didn't see what was so funny.

Gene saw the confused looks from his friends, and then started chuckling. "You guys will have to come see! He's such a freak! With his freakishly big hands, and," Gene made himself crack up more.

Felix didn't like how Gene was laughing about this kid. He didn't even have to see the kid to know better not to laugh at him or anyone. No matter what they look like, Felix knew it was wrong to laugh at anyone.

"Well, anyways. I got the Frisbee. Let's continue," Gene tossed the Frisbee in the air.

Felix caught it and looked back up at Gene. He tossed the Frisbee back. "You guys continue playing," Felix stated starting to walk away. "I'm gonna see who this kid is."

"Oh, Felix. Don't worry about him," Gene insisted.

"Besides," Mary exclaimed. "He's only going to end up being your enemy. He'll be the bad guy in your game, Felix. There'll be no sense in befriending him now."

None of Felix's friends understood him when it came to who will be his friends or enemies. He didn't care what the program had them set as to him. All that mattered was who they would be to him when the arcade was closed and the game was over. He could careless if the program had this kid set to be his archenemy in his game. Doesn't mean he had to live up to it once the game was over with.

"Why does it matter?" Felix questioned. "My dad and his dad are good friends. Whenever the arcade is closed they go to Tapper's and hang out like old friends. Great friends, the best of friends! And his dad is the bad guy in the game. There's a difference in the relationship the program sets us to be from when the arcade closes and the game's over.."

His friends were silent as they took in what all Felix said. He had a point. Feeling proud of getting his point across he ran off to look for the boy.

* * *

Ralph was trying to wipe off his tears with one of his brown overall straps. Silently criticizing himself for crying too easily when someone made fun of him. How he should just ignore them, toughen up, and not be so darn sensitive. After all, he was destined or programmed to be a bad guy like his dad. Still though, would it hurt anyone for some form of kindness and friendliness...after all he may be programmed a bad guy, but that didn't mean he was one through and through.

Ralph heard some footsteps and quickly jerked his head up. He looked around, hoping it wasn't that mean and awfully short character. Fortunately it wasn't, it was a much taller boy. With blue eyes and light brown hair coming out of his blue cap. Wearing a light blue button-up shirt and blue jeans. The boy gave Ralph a soft smile.

This surprised Ralph, whenever someone saw him for the first time they were at first terrified by the looks of his gigantic hands and him being all alone told them that he was probably a bad guy which lead to immediate dislike.

Not this boy.

The boy walked up to him, still wearing that friendly smile. "Hello," he greeted.

Ralph wasn't to sure how this was going to go. Who knows if this was some sort of trick this boy's little friend set him up to, or worse he came to laugh at Ralph for himself.

"My name's Fix-it Felix Jr." The boy continued, trying to start a conversation with Ralph. Whom noticed the kind, soft, and friendly tone in the boy's voice.

"What's you name?" Felix asked.

"R-Ralph..Wreck-it Ralph." Ralph answered.

"Hm, Ralph. I like that name. It suits you perfectly." Felix commented.

Unless by his dad on his wrecking skills. Ralph was never complimented by anyone. Especially by no one of his age for that matter.

"Really? You think so?" Ralph questioned.

"Yes, of course." Felix insisted.

Ralph figured it was only fair to comment him back. "Well, I-I like your name too. You look like a Felix."

This made Felix smile, he always loved compliments that dealt with anything related to his father. He felt it in his code growing up. He was programmed to be like his father and even better if possible.

"Thanks, I'm named after my dad. Who I wish I'll grow to be like." Felix mentioned.

The two boys grew silent not sure of what to say next. Ralph never had a chance to discuss in a conversation like this, and Felix never met or got the chance to make another friend. The only friends he ever had or made were the children of the Nicelanders. In a way both of the boys were alike. They both never had a true best friend. Felix may have had a group of friends, but he never had a true, one of a kind, genuine best friend. Ralph never had one friend.

Felix decided to break the ice berg of silence that grew between them with an apology.

"Um, Ralph, I would just like to apologize," Felix began.

"W-What for?" Ralph questioned. Trying to clear up his throat to try and erase any evidence that he was crying.

Felix could tell due to the red and puffiness of his cheeks and his slight sniffles that Ralph had been crying. Which broke his heart. Gene had not one clue of how much he hurt him.

Pulling his cap off his head and holding it up to his chest. Felix continued. "For my friend, Gene. The one who laughed at you and hurt you. He shouldn't have done that. He had no right to. I knew he wasn't going to apologize, so here I am." Felix concluded.

Ralph was practically speechless. No one apologized to him before. They all thought they didn't need to, and that Ralph should've just seen it coming. Some even thought he deserved it, for reasons Ralph didn't know of.

He just couldn't believe it, someone had apologized to him.

"Y-You didn't need to Fel-"

"No, no. I did." Felix insisted slipping his cap back on. "He shouldn't have made fun of you for no reason. Just out of plain enjoyment. That's not right. And you surely don't deserve it. No one does."

"But I'm gonna grow up to be a bad guy..." Ralph stated solemnly.

"Just because your a bad guy in the game doesn't mean you got to be a bad guy outside the game," Felix insisted. "I don't care if your gonna be the bad guy, even if it's in my game. All that matters is who you are when the arcade closes and the game's over.."

Ralph smiled. "Are you sure, you mean it?"

Felix nodded. "As sure as my name's Fix-it Felix Jr."

Felix lend his hand out to Ralph. "C'mon let's play."

Ralph accepted and got himself off the ground. He stood a few inches taller than Felix, but that didn't phase Felix.

"But what about your other friends?" Ralph asked.

"They can sacrifice one day without me. As of today, I'm going to make up all the days anyone ever hurt you, Ralph." Felix stated.

It sounded all too good to Ralph for it to be true, but he trusted Felix.

Sure enough, the others were gone. Probably to look for Felix or something. Felix found the Frisbee. He tossed it at Ralph he dove for it and nearly got hit smack in the face with it. Felix may be a short, and even a bit of a scrawny little thing, but he sure did have an arm.

"I guess it's from me working a hammer since being an infant." Felix suggested, nervously chuckling.

Ralph laughed.

The two friends played happily. Ralph being the happiest. He was smiling like _they_ were smiling. He was laughing like _they_ were laughing. Most of all he was having the same pure innocent fun as Felix and his other friends were having. Though it was better, for instead of having those mean and cruel other kids. It was just Felix and him.

* * *

Soon, the arcade was closing and the boys had to go home. They didn't want to, but they had to.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ralph!" Felix said.

"See ya, hey Felix?"

"Yeah?" Felix turned back to his friend.

"Do you think we'll be...best friends?"

"Consider us best friends, Ralph,"Felix claimed.

"Really?"

"Really, really. I'll always be there for you! And I'll let no one hurt you. Not even Gene or the others." Felix added.

"Wow, thanks for everything Felix! See ya tomorrow!"

"See ya tomorrow, brother!"

With that Felix ran off toward the apartments, while Ralph headed to the Dump where his dad and him lived. Ralph couldn't wait for tomorrow to come, now he had a best friend to spend it with. Finally...


	3. Anniversaries and Birthdays

**Chapter 3:Anniversaries and Birthdays **

"Hey, Junior," greeted Beth from the walk-in kitchen, cooking dinner. She was able to catch a glimpse of her son walk in.

"Hey, Mom."

"How was your day?" Beth asked.

"It was great! I made a new friend! His name is Ralph."

"Oh, you met Randy's boy," Beth acknowledged.

Junior nodded. "Yeah, Gene was mean to him when Ralph caught our Frisbee. I knew Gene wouldn't apologize. He felt like Ralph should've seen it comin'. So I figured I should apologize. I felt sorry for him. No one deserves to be made fun of.."

Beth turned away from the stove and smiled at her son. Her dream was coming true with every day that passed by. Junior was becoming more and more like his father and more.

Everything was going perfectly as hoped.

"You're right, Junior. You are absolutely right." Beth replied solemnly.

"So, where's Dad?" Junior pulled up a seat and sat down at the dining table. "At Tapper's again?"

"Yep. I can't wait to tell him you befriended Randy's boy," Beth mentioned. "Everyone was always against your dad and Randy for being friends outside their game. It's so odd, that they think it's a crime to be friends with the bad guy..As if we're going against the program, or something. I don't know, but I'm glad your not like them, Junior..."

"I'm glad too, Mom...I can't imagine ever being cruel or mean to anyone.." Junior claimed.

Beth smiled at that.

* * *

"I'm home!" Felix exclaimed hanging his cap on the coat rack.

"Dad!" Junior exclaimed, jumping out of his seat to greet his dad.

"Hey, Junior!" Felix ruffled his son's hair, nearly making his cap fall off his head again.

"I heard you befriended Ralph today," Felix mentioned taking a seat next to Junior at the dining table.

"Yep! Gene made fun of him today," Junior explained his story about apologizing to Ralph and how the two of them played until the arcade closed, as Junior set the table.

Felix just shook his head, he always had his doubts about Gene and his judgmental behavior, but he was Junior's friend, and he was friend's with Gene's dad, so he refused to say anything.

After the Fix-its ate their supper of delicious homemade spaghetti courtesy of Beth.

Junior headed down the hall and to the right and walked into his bedroom. While his parents took a seat on the couch of the penthouse.

Beth sighed as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder. "Tomorrow's the big day.."

"Yeah," Felix wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders. Bringing her closer to him. "It's Junior's thirteenth birthday.."

"And it will be the thirtieth anniversary of your game." Beth added.

Felix nodded. It was a weird coincidence to the both of them how their son was born on the day, Felix's game first started out. How Felix smiled at the memories of first starting out. Him and Randy got so many eager players. Many of them loved their classic 8-bit graphics, and fun controls and game play. They had a good popular run, and it was still running good. Randy and him have sadly watched games come and go, but had faith and hope that their's wouldn't be going anywhere soon. Sure enough, their hope and faith lasted them, for thirty years, and hopefully more.

* * *

_A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know, short chapter, sorry about that, but I was sorta running out of ideas, and when I start loosing ideas, I tend to ramble on on and on not making one lick of sense. So it was probably best for me to stop right here, since it is a bit of a decent stopping point. And besides, I didn't want to confuse you guys with overly, irrelevant, and unneeded details. Besides, isn't it the quality not the quantity that counts? Right? Well, I'm glad to see you all enjoying the story so far! I appreciate you all for your reviews! That's what keeps me writing these stories! I love you guys! Thanks for reviewing and if you can..keep it up! :D :D _


	4. Before the Big Night

**Chapter 4: Before the Big Night:**

"Today is the big day," Beth had to tell both of the men in her life. It was Junior's birthday and Felix's anniversary for his game. She remembers making cameo appearances on Bonus Levels of his game. Though when Junior was born, she had to care and nurture him until he was old enough to tend to himself. Some players grew suspicious, but not enough to notify it to Litwak, thank goodness. After all, Beth would pop in and out of certain levels. You can say she literally choose which level could be the bonus one or not.

She thought it would be a neat little gift to the guys in Felix's game if she appeared for once. She's made plans to appear once Junior was seven, but alas she couldn't find the time. She tried to think of what to give Junior, but Felix said he's already got something in mind for him.

"Now he's becoming a teenager this year, right, Beth?"

"Yes."

"Oh, then yeah, I got something in mind for him. It'll be from the both of us."

* * *

Junior came in the living room yawning. Wearing a yellow shirt and blue jeans. He also wore his usual plain blue cap. He wore it everyday, hoping one day he'll wear one with his (and his dad's) initials like the one his dad has.

"Morning there, birthday boy," Felix greeted, taking Junior's cap off and rustling up his hair.

Junior laughed and got his cap back and placed it back on his head. "Morning, anniversary man."

Felix chuckled. Beth giggled.

"You haven't worn that yellow shirt in forever," Beth commented. "It looks nice on you."

"Thanks, Mom." Junior smiled at his mother.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Junior hollered.

Until Felix stopped him, "Ah, I got it this time, sport." Felix laughed as Junior pouted taking a seat at the dining table.

Felix opened the door and was surprised to see Randy's little boy, Ralph at the door. _What was he doing here? Probably to get Junior to come out and play_

"Well good morning Ralph. What brings ya here?" Felix asked with a smile.

"G-Good morning Mr. Fix-it. I was just here to get Felix. Um, is he up yet?"

Junior heard Ralph's voice and quickly got off his chair and met Ralph at the door.

"Hey, Ralph!" greeted Junior with a huge friendly smile, filled with excitement at seeing his friend.

Ralph loved that smile. "Hey Felix! Wanna go play?"

"You betcha! Bye Mom! Bye Dad! Happy Anniversary!" Junior hollered to his folks as he ran off with Ralph to go play at the Niceland Park.

"Thanks, son! Happy Birthday!" Felix replied laughing under his breath as he went back inside getting ready for work.

* * *

"It's your birthday today?" Ralph as the two headed to a Pixel Oak Tree which held the Frisbee.

"Yep! I'm turning thirteen!" Felix exclaimed promptly. (Sadly not having a clue what some downfalls are in life after hitting puberty.)

"Wow, your a teenager, just like me. I just turned thirteen last month." Ralph informed.

"Oh," Felix got nervous a bit, and felt bad for him. Judging by Ralph's loneliness yesterday and all. Felix figured only Ralph's dad would've been the one that told him Happy Birthday. "Well, Happy late Birthday!" Felix chuckled nervously.

Ralph chuckled a smile. "Thanks, and happy birthday to you too."

Felix reached into the hole and received the Frisbee, before they could play though. Ralph had one more question.

"So, um..what do you want for your birthday?" Ralph secretly felt bad he had nothing to give to his new best friend on his birthday. Even if they just became friends yesterday. Poor Ralph, still felt guilty.

"Oh Ralph, you don't have to give me anything," Felix smiled patting his friend on the back for support. "Your friendship makes up for it."

Ralph smiled. "If you say so, Felix."

"Hey Fel-oh..." Gene came from inside before the game went into Quarter Alert to catch up with Felix, with the other kids following him. A bit taken aback to notice Ralph with Felix.

"Um, Felix, what's _he_ doing here?" Gene asked pulling Felix by his short yellow sleeve closer and lower to his level to whisper the question harshly in his ear.

Felix had half a mind to tell Gene that Ralph lived in this game too, and that rather he liked it or not he would just have to deal with Ralph. Although Felix was never one to start anything off the bat.

"We're going to play Frisbee. You and the others are more than welcome to join us." Felix stated.

Gene was appalled. "But Felix,"

"No buts, either he plays or you guys won't play, at least not with me." Felix insisted.

Gene was at most surprised. _What has gotten into him...Protecting his programmed enemy._

Nonetheless, Gene and the others wanted to celebrate Felix's birthday, so just for the occasion. Gene will stand one day with Ralph. Any other day is unacceptable. He would also allow it because it was the thirtieth anniversary of their dads' game. Not just Felix's dad, nor just Ralph's, but Gene's dad as well. After all, his dad is the mayor of Niceland.

There was told to be a huge celebration ceremony not only in favor of the boys' dads, but for them as well.

Due to all this, Gene would sacrifice a play day with Ralph.

"Alright, alright. We'll let Ralph play with us." Gene agreed.

Gene was a bit surprised to see Felix smile so wide. He has never seen Felix ever that happy before, and Felix was always the most happy and positive kid character around Niceland. He got it from his dad.

"Alright, go long!" Felix threw the Frisbee.

Mary grabbed Gene by his shirt collar and yanked him back.

"Ugh, what Mary?" Gene asked.

"What were you thinking?" Mary questioned. With the other girls Lucy and Deana nodding. "Letting Ralph play! He'll think we like him!"

"Don't be ridiculous Mary," Gene insisted. "I'm only sacrificing one day, besides. Me, Felix, and Ralph all have to put up with each other later on. For the ceremony happening once the arcade closes in honor of the thirtieth anniversary. And because it's Felix's birthday."

Deana looked as Felix and Ralph played with the other boys; Roy and Don. "I hope it's not just me, but...is Felix, like...more happier? Doesn't he look like he's the happiest he's ever been?"

Gene and the other girls look toward the scene, and couldn't help but agree with Deana...

* * *

The arcade was closing down. Mr Litwak locked the doors before giving it a passionate pat and leaving to head home.

"Great work as always guys," Felix complimented the Nicelanders as they headed downstairs to get ready for the ceremony. Beth was following close behind until Felix stopped her.

"Whoa, not so fast, little Missy," Felix called.

Beth stopped. She figured he'd stop her on the rooftop when the final game was over. She knew she wasn't in trouble or anything, but she figured Felix would wanna know what got her back into the spirit of cameoing in the game.

"Yes, Mr. Handy-Man?" She questioned teasingly turning back to her husband.

He chuckled. "What got you back in the game?"

"Well, _it is_ the thirtieth anniversary of the game. I guess you can say I just did it for old times sake. After all, ever since Junior was born, I've been tending to him for all these years. Not that I'm complaining, I love all those motherly years, but I've missed being in the game with you." Beth walked over to her husband, and he loving wrapped his arms around her bringing her into an affectionate hug.

"I missed kissing your cheek whenever you completed a level. I missed celebrating with the other Nicelanders up on top of the roof. I just missed doing what I was programmed to do. It's always nice to live outside the program, but sometimes it's just nice to get to the basics." Beth explained. Before Felix gave her a loving kiss.

"If anything, I missed you too. Heck, even Randy tells me he misses ya. He says every fine game deserves a woman's touch." Felix claimed. "He keeps telling me how _Mario_ and _Peach_ got nothing on us."

Beth laughed, that sounded like something Randy would say.

"But although we missed each other in the game. It was worth it, meaning we'd have a great son like Junior." Beth mentioned, making sure to not leave him out.

Although he wasn't no where near them. She would hate to have her son think he was a diversion in between the good times her and Felix shared. If anything he brought them the ever more close. After all when he was an infant, Felix wouldn't go to Tapper's like usual. He'd be at home with her and Junior.

"It all was well worth it. And to think, it's no where near over.."

"I don't know, Felix..time flies.."

"I know, but as long as I wake up to the most beautiful and wonderful woman any man would be proud to call his wife. And a son to be the most proud of, that's growing to be a good man like me. Let time fly.."

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks everybody for reviewing and following that means a lot to me! For the record mario and Peach (C) Nintendo. Please, please don't post a review saying how Mario and Peach or Luigi and Daisy are the best video game couple ever created or existed or whatever. IT WAS JUST A JOKE! Ok? So don't even start, and if you do, your just gonna get laughed at by me, cause I find it funny some people actually can't take a simple joke...Anyways, thanks for reviewing and following! That's huge support for me! Thanks everyone! And if you can keep it up! :D Love Y'all Hope you all have a terrific day! God Bless! 3 ~LooneyWriter**_


	5. The Ceremony

**bChapter 5: The Ceremony:**

"I wonder what the ceremony would be about.." Ralph softly asked to Felix and Gene. The three boys were called to be brought in to the penthouse to get ready for the ceremony.

"I'm not sure," Gene commented. "I don't understand why there's such a huge ceremony over just the thirtieth anniversary. I mean, isn't it supposed to be the fiftieth when everything needs to be extra special and overdone, cause you know your half way there to a hundred years."

"True, but, think about it, Gene..there's been games that came in and hardly lasted a year..So few games can be able to say: "I've been in my game for thirty years." It's a huge honor! And something that shouldn't be taken for granted." Felix stated.

He recalls watching games come and go while he was growing up. He remembers praying and hoping at night, that it wouldn't happen to his dads' game. Now that it's been thirty years, Felix was in the spirit for celebrating this special day! He even wanted to celebrate it more than his own birthday!

"Felix's got a point there," Ralph agreed. "Some games are lucky enough just to reach thirty years of being in the arcade. Sometimes that in itself should be considered a miracle and a big deal."

Gene just glared at Ralph. _Hm, suck up.._

When the boys finally reached to the penthouse. They noticed all the grown-up Nicelanders setting tables and hanging streamers. Gene noticed his dad up there checking to see if the microphone was working.

"Testing..testing..one, two, three.."

"Hey Dad!" Gene greeted walking up to him.

While Gene met up with his dad, Felix and Ralph tried to find their's somewhere. Luckily they found them in one of the penthouse bedrooms slipping into tuxedos.

"Hey, what are you guys doing back here?" Felix Sr. asked with a chuckle.

"Looking for you, what are you two doing back here?" Felix asked.

"And wearing tuxedos?" Ralph added. All his life, and surely Felix's as well, they've seen them in nothing but their work clothes. Seeing them dressed nicely in three piece suits and ties. Just wasn't the usual attire they were used to seeing their dad's in.

"Well, it's a special occasion Ralphie boy," Randy said. "It's not every year a game celebrates it's thirtieth anniversary."

"True, but, I never thought in a million years, you'd own a..a tuxedo.."

Both of the Felix's chuckled a bit, silently. Junior knew his dad owned a tux, what else could he have worn to the day his mom and him wed? Surely not his handy-man attire.

"Well, what else did you think me and your dad wore on our individual wedding days?" Felix Sr. asked. Making sure he didn't make the question sound wrong, by making it sound like they were wedded to each other. He liked Randy and all, but by all means he would never marry him..

"Well, yeah, but I'm just saying, and it still fits?"

Then everyone started laughing. Even though secretly, Ralph was still curious. "C'mon Ralphie, let's go on and get ready. Don't take too long Fix-it, tell the missus to wrap it up. The ceremony starts in ten."

"Gotcha Randy," Felix Sr. hollered back at his wrecking pal.

"Where is Mom anyway?" Junior asked.

"Getting herself all dolled up as usual, before any special occasion.."

"How come girls take forever getting themselves ready, for any sorta party or occasion? I mean a majority of them are just fine without it..." Junior questioned.

Felix just chuckled. "You'll learn soon enough, you are turning thirteen aren't ya?"

"Yes, sir."

"Hm then no worry, Felix..you'll learn soon enough."

* * *

Memphis was up on the little mini-stage they had step up in the living room of the penthouse. He tapped the microphone to give it one last test before officially starting the ceremony. Clearing his throat one last time. Memphis got everyone's attention.

"Ahem, excuse me. Yes? Alright. Hello everybody, I thank you all for coming. This is a very big day, as you all may know. It's the thirtieth anniversary of Fix-it Felix. We all know this is a huge honor, and how we couldn't be more grateful! Here's to the thirtieth anniversary of Fix-it Felix!" With that Memphis, Felix Sr. and Randy who were one the side of the stage, and the other adults toasted their glasses.

"Now a word from the two main characters of our game; Fix-it Felix Senior and Wreck-it Randy," Memphis left the stage and walked over to his son and took a seat beside him. As both men came up to the stage. Felix Sr was the first one to reach the microphone.

"Hello, everybody. I would just to like to thank you all for coming out tonight. As it is a huge honor and a very special day. Thank you, I couldn't have asked for a better cast of programmed characters to work with then you guys. I appreciate you guys and what you do. Everyone of you should be proud of yourselves." He stated. Then Randy took the microphone as Felix Sr. headed into another room for something.

"Where's Dad going Mom?" Junior asked in a soft whisper. His mom just shrugged, although she actually did know, but she was a terrible liar. Shrugging would've been the most reasonable thing to do.

"May my son, Wreck-it Ralph, and Felix's son; Fix-it Felix Jr come up on the stage. Along with Memphis and his son Gene.." Randy asked.

Junior walked up with Ralph on the other side of the stage with Gene close behind as his dad took a stand beside Randy. Felix Sr. came back, holding a box wrapped with a blue bow on it. A present.

"We fathers would like to share some words to our boys. The next generation of fixing and wrecking.-" Randy saw Memphis crossing his arms sternly, he forgot about him and what his son. "-And um mayor-ing?"Randy nervously chuckled.

The crowd laughed slightly.

"I would like to go first," Memphis said as he and Gene walked to face each other on the stage.

Junior was so caught up in wondering what his dad got he didn't pay one lick of attention. He knew better not to ignore anything important that was going on, even if it didn't revolve around him. He knew it meant respect, but still...the young boy couldn't help but ponder what his father was up to.. He was one of those guys that weren't used to having any surprises up his sleeve.

"Well, said Memphis," Randy commented. As he walked up to Ralph. Junior was behind Ralph, so when Ralph walked up to his dad. Junior stopped his pondering and he at least wanted to hear what Ralph's dad had to say.

"Ralphie boy, I couldn't be anymore proud of the wrecker your turning out to be. Ever since you were born, you've wrecked. Your mother, bless her code, she'll be very proud of you. And I couldn't ask for a better prodigy, nor could I ask for a better son. You may have had your share of sorrow and loneliness, but it will only be temporary. Besides you got a great friend to look out for ya, right behind ya. I couldn't have asked for a better wrecker to take my place. I'm proud of you, son. And don't ever forget it.."

Junior smiled as he saw small tears of happiness fell from Ralph's brown eyes. Randy saw them and drew his son into a hug, and gave him an affectionate pat on the back, as they walked down from the stage and back into the crowd.

Junior took in a deep breath. It was time to see what was in the box, but first..his dad had a few words to tell his son.

"Fix-it Felix Jr, much like Randy with Ralph. I surely couldn't have asked for a better son. Your mother and I are extremely proud of you. Words can't describe how proud we are of you. So kind, helpful, and friendly. Your truly growing to be the man we dreamed you'd become. I couldn't be more proud, and I surely couldn't have asked for a better handy-man to take my place when the time calls for it."

Junior was smiling widely with every word his father said about him. Junior felt lucky to have such an amazing dad, who served as the best mentor for him. Junior would be more than willing to take his place, but he hoped he didn't have too anytime soon!

"Now, considering it's also your birthday, your mother and I were able to wrap up a little something for you." His dad handed him the box.

Junior weighed it. It was pretty heavy, something solid was in there. Junior undid the bow and ripped the paper and opened the box. Junior gasped, he almost dropped the box.

A clean, dark blue cap. With a yellow patch that stitched him and his father's initials: "**FF**" colored in the same dark blue material as the rest of the cap. Just like the one his dad owned and the one he always wanted, but..what was that solid object he weighed, surely it wasn't the cap.

"There's more, your mother hid it under that second covering of gift wrapping paper," Felix Sr. advised.

Junior threw out the paper, a medal..with their name: "Felix" on it. It was a pure gold medal, with a blue ribbon.

"Don't be shy, try it on.."

Sure enough the medal fit him to a T. Much like how it fitted Felix Sr. when he first won it.

"That's my first medal I earned after the opening day. It was the first medal, of the first game of Fix-it Felix." Felix Sr. informed.

_The very first medal! One day I'm gonna win my first medal! I'll place it right beside this one! _Junior thought as he looked at the medal as he wore it proudly around his neck.

Felix Sr. wrapped an arm around his son's shoulder and proclaimed loud and proud to the cast and family of Fix-it Felix. "Here's to thirty years of wrecking and fixing! And to thirty more years!" The crowd shared a toast.

* * *

**A/N:****Excuse this chapter a bit, I just wanted to write one more happy/positive/loving family moment before...yeah!**** I was sorta out of ideas in the beginning, since I really, wanted to add that lil' son/father moment between Felix Sr and Jr as well as with Wreck-it Randy and Ralph. And pardon for the cheesy ass humor I tried to write, I was trying to be funny, but failed miserably, I promise you I am much better at comedy than what I had just written, don't let this one chapter make you think otherwise.**


End file.
